American Civil War (War game)
THE GAME HAS STARTED. (This is the first test of a new concept created by user Ace009. The first variations of the concept found here) It is April 12th, 1861. The union Fort Sumter has just been attacked by Confederate troops, sparking the beginning of one of the most important wars in history that threatens to tear the American state apart REMINDER! MESSAGE ME ON MY TALK PAGE / PUT IN THE AMERICAN CIVIL WAR TALK PAGE IF THE SLOTS ARE FILLED AND YOU WANT TO JOIN. WE WILL ADD A NEW GENERAL FOR YOU. Map Signups Confederacy: * President Jefferson Davis: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 01:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ** General Robert Lee: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *** (Backup Head) General "Stonewall" Jackson: Triumph is at hand (talk) **** General Richard Ewell: Zamarak500 (talk) 02:04, March 25, 2016 (UTC) **** General Nathan Forrest: Not User:Octivian Marius **** General Albert Johnston: Union: * President Abraham Lincoln: [[User:Saturn1257|'Sat']] (Talk to me!) ** General George Mcclellan: Nlenhardt (talk) 00:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) *** (Back up Head) General Ulysses S. Grant: "''This is not your grave'' ''but you are welcome in it.''" 18:05, March 24, 2016 (UTC) **** General Winfield Scott: Bozistanball **** General George Meade: [[User:JoshTheRoman|'''Consul Ioshua]] (Talk) 02:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC)' Roles * The presidents act as the countries and as the supreme commanders. They will do the actions of the countries which include but not limited to, Foreign relations, economic actions, internal development, ect. They also appoint the Head General to a front which he must either defend or attack. They also appoint Brigades to the head general which must be distributed between the head general and the other 2 generals. * Head General (Mcclellan & Lee) Must appoint the other 2 generals to areas they control. They also must defend/offense the front that they are appointed. They distribute brigades to the other 2 generals. * General controls brigades appointed to them by the Head general, which they must use to the best of their action to defend/offense the front they are appointed by the head general. * Every player does an individual turn, but if it contradicts any of the high ranked members of the nation it will be crossed out by a mod and a cange requested. * (Back up head General) in the event that the head general doesn't take a turn a back up will take his place until he returns. When he returns that general will act as a normal general. Rules (Since this is just a test it is mostly sandbox) * Every turn is a 2 week period. * A new map of the fronts and the location of generals will be posted every turn. * Every turn begins at 5 PM Central timezone (USA & Canada) Every turn is 24 hours. * Stay active. * This is just a test of the concept. * (Back up Head Generals) have the ability to post on the turn 1 day before in the event the head general does not take a turn on that turn. When the official head general post again the backup will be the same as a normal general Mods Mod 1: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Mod 2: Nlenhardt Mod 3: ASB/Event Advisor : The Game 1861.4.12 - 1861.4.26 '''Mod events' April 12, 1861 - April 13, 1861: The Union Fort Sumpter was attacked by Confederate forces beginning the American Civil War. April 17, 1861 : The former Union state of Virginia secedes and joins the confederate state, with the city of Richmond being delegated as the confederate capital. April 20, 1861: Robert E. Lee leaves the Union Army in favour of the Confederacy following Virginia's secession from the Union 3 days prior. April 25, 1861: The Union Army arrives in Washington DC. ' *'Jefferson Davis: 'I, President Jefferson Davis of the Confederate States of America thank the people of the State of Virginia for joining our cause, for it is a just and noble cause. This moral and physical truth deserves nothing more than to be upheld, and it is our duty to defend it. I also would like to thank former Union officer Robert E. Lee for joining our cause, and thus I give him the authorization to take command of our forces and to allow the Confederate States to fight for our freedom. I would also like to appoint an ambassador to head to the United Kingdom to foreign support for our war effort, and thus, as President of the Confederacy, I would like to request international recognition of the Confederate States of America as an independent, sovereign nation. I also call upon Congress to provide a long-term plan to rebuild the South once we have secured our independence. We, the People of the Confederacy, would also like to call upon any other slave states to join our noble cause. As a result, I would like to call upon 105 brigades, upon which 70 will be assigned to General Lee, and the rest are to be pushing north to cut off supplies from the Union forces to the West Coast.. **General '"Stonewall" Jackson: The north seeks to deprive us of our right to slavery, aiming to destroy our economy, eventually hoping to force us to work for their industries, yet we say NO and will defend our land and our rights with our blood. As Head General of the Confederate States Army, i shall appoint General Nathan Forrest 25 Brigades (8 Cavalry, 4 Artillery, and 13 infantry) to the northern front of Arkansas, North Carolina & Tennessee. I appoint General Albert Sidney Johnston 30 brigades (8 cavalry, 4 artillery, and 18 Infantry) and the front against Ohio,Pennsylvania,Kentucky, Maryland & The District of Columbia. I appoint myself the remaining 15 brigades (4 cavalry, 2 artillery, and 9 Infantry) and the front against Arizona, Kansas & the Indian territory. We begin to amass in Texas and we set our base of operations in Fort Belknap, i command 3 brigades to set up defenses along the Red River, in case of a Union attack. As soon as i got there, i can't help but notice that the Union is trying to fortify Jopolin(and the rest of the Misouri), according to my scouts reports, therefore i launch a preemptive attack against Union forces there, with 1 brigade. As time goes by and i prepare for a greater escalation of the war, i also notice the unexploited potentials of the neutral natives, that they could be persuaded to join our side/aid us and that could be crucial for the war effort, therefore i send a letter to our dear President Jefferson Davis asking him to allow me recruit natives into our army, while i do suggest him to offer them a suitable motive to join us, for this effort to succeed. ***'General Richard Ewell: '''As my home state, Virginia, is being attacked by the Union, I would like to ask fore some brigades to go defend it. ***General '"Stonewall" Jackson:' Brigades assign to General '''Albert Sidney Johnston' are reassigned to General Richard Ewell, the command of the front against Ohio,Pennsylvania,Kentucky, Maryland & The District of Columbia is too reassigned to General Richard Ewell and his objective is to defend Virginia and capture, if possible, the District of Columbia. ***'General Richard Ewell: '''I decide that defence will be our best option here. Although I was charged of taking DC if I could, I prefer to focus on the defence of Virginia, which in my opinion is the gateway toward victory. 20 of my brigades are placed in Virginia to defend the state against the Union, while the 10 brigades left are sent on quick raids against Marylands in order to weaken their forces. *'Abraham Lincoln:' As the President of the United States of America, am sorrowful to announce that Fort Sumter was attacked by the Confederate Army on the morning of April the 13th. Nonetheless, seeing how the country is tearing itself apart, we must do what we can to stay ''E Plurbus Unium. As a result, I assure each state that I will not outlaw slavery, and will remind each state that seccedes would only cause a greater bloodshed. Seeing the actions of Fort Sumter, as commander-in-chief I call for the blockade for all southern states except for North Carolina. I also call for the assembly of 85 brigades (Assuming each one is 1,000 men), with 55 going to General McCellan, and 30 heading out west to Missouri. I send a diplomat into Mexico to discuss over whether the Mexicans would be interested in joining this fray. We reject the declaration of the South and insist that it should lay down it's arms and come back into the Ol' USA. **General George Mcclellan: I can not believe that our southern brothers would try to tear this nation apart based off a simple argument over slavery. '''As Head general of the United States army, I shall appoint, General '''Winfield Scott '''20 brigades in total (5 cavalry, 3 artillery and 12 Infantry) to the '''Texas front, bordering the Indian territory and the Arizona territory. I appoint George Meade '25 Brigades (5 Cavalry, 5 Artillery, and 15 infantry) to the southern front of '''Lousiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, and South Carolina. ' I appoint myself the remaining 20 brigades (5 cavalry, 5 artillery, and 10 Infantry) and the front against '''South Carolina & The Capital State of Virginia. General Ulysses S. Grant '''Will be stationed in Kentucky with 20 brigades (5 cavalry, 5 artillery, and 10 Infantry) in the event that any new states join the confederacy. ***General '''Winfield Scott: With the 20 brigades we begin to amass at Kansas and are put on standby (station at Wichita) ready to attack on a drop of a pen, with Winfield saying "If I get the orders... The liberation of Louidiana will be by my hands in a few months at the most." We begin to set up defenses at Missouri in case of CSA attack, sending 2 brigades to dig in at Jopolin and wait for orders. Category:Map Games Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:USA